


My Dilemma. Your Dilemma

by Kamigarin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Gore, Headcanon, Horror, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Not the thing you probs want, Pre-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Stalker, Trauma, i basically worked this chapter in my free time during a cold trip, keep the kids away, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamigarin/pseuds/Kamigarin
Summary: Ouma flips his phone open to find that a new message was sent..by.. Shuichi Saihara? It's so early in the morning, what business did someone like Shuichi had with him? He didn't mind it whatsoever it's just that..it was just a month since they broke up after all.. Briefly put, it was all fine before until Shuichi showed signs of weird behavior that genuinely creeped Kokichi out.





	1. Uncertainty

10 : 00 , Saturday 

Ouma felt a buzz coming from his pillow that he rested his head on. The teen lifts his body forward to a sitting position, holding his head and shaking it. He moves his hands left and right on the bed as he yawns,feeling his way and grabbing onto his phone.

His phone had some stickers plastered on it, such as a small panta bottle and a dango. It also carried a keychain with the head of a small kitty plush hanging around. A strap was also attached on the keychain.

Ouma flips his phone open to find that a new message was sent..by.. Shuichi Saihara? It's so early in the morning, what business did someone like Shuichi had with him? He didn't mind it whatsoever it's just that..it was just a month since they broke up after all.. Briefly put, it was all fine before until Shuichi showed signs of weird behavior that genuinely creeped Kokichi out. One time when Shuichi was at his place, Ouma went to get a cup of water for the both of them and had Shuichi wait in his room. Instead of waiting patiently in Ouma's room like any guest should have, the creep went to grab one of the smaller teen's boxers. Shuichi thought he was in the clear but Ouma was watching through the narrow gap of the keyhole of his room’s door. The purple teen didn't know how to respond this. He certainly wasn't liking it in anyway. He just gulps and enters the room, acting like his usual, nervous wreck self with a trying hard to be brave act.

Now that he thinks about it again, chills went up his spine. Nope, he *does* mind! Ouma just brushes away that thought and just looks at the message.

To: Kokichi Ouma  
From: Shuichi Saihara

Hey, it's um me, Shuichi Saihara. I.. I wanted to apologize for everything that happened when we were together. I really messed things up, huh? Sorry. I didn't mean to come off as a creep to you, I really mean it.  
Look, can we meet up for the last time at your school? Tomorrow 10 pm,meet at your class? If you're asking what I was planning, I just want to at least see you for the last time and have fun with you. Don't worry though, you won't be alone! Kaede,Maki and Kaito will be coming too. You can also bring anyone else with you. Preferably one.

So, I want to play a game.

We'll play hide and seek and run around the school and then have more fun. There's also security so it will be more fun evading them and pranking them. So, do you want to come? I promise you, it will be fun.

-End of message-

Ouma blinked. Well,this doesn't sound fucking fishy in the slightest. Sorrys after a month has passed? A limited amount of people to bring along and Maki,Kaede and Kaito? Why did they have to come along too? They didn't really think highly of him. To them, Kokichi was a prankster who talks but can’t even fight back; a wimp. Also, Amami had broke up with Kaede on the same week Ouma broke up with Shuichi. Is he insane or something?

Despite his personality, Kokichi wasn't dumb and Shuichi would know that too. He wanted to just ignore the message and get along with his miserable, boring day ,however, he didn't just want to leave Shuichi hanging. Yes or no. That was the only thing the purple teen had to decide on. Its funny how something so simple in theory can be so difficult in application.

Not wanting to leave him with zero answers.

To: Shuichi Saihara  
From: Ouma Kokichi

Sure.. it's the final time right? Yeah, sure.  
You also don't have to worry about what happened before. Really.  
I'll bring Amami-chan. See you tomorrow.

-End of message.

Ouma bites his tongue. Don't mind? He minds it a whole damn lot! He was angry at himself for not just turning Shuichi down but simply sighs. He quickly messages Amami if they could meet up later at the Macky-Ds, to which Amami responds with a yes relatively quick. Ouma then slides his phone onto the table and went off with his usual morning routine.

________  
16 : 30 , Saturday.

Looking at the big yellow sign plastered on the front , Amami made his way through the people and turned all around. He spots a curly hair boy with defined purple tints at the end of each curl, sitting down on a table for two. Ouma's attention was directed to the screen of his phone whereby he was playing the game,Snake. Collect items without any collision. What a classic.

The green haired teen walks up behind the other,leaning his body forward and had his face near to the other. 

"What do we have here?"

"Aaaah!" Kokichi's fingers became like butter, his phone being passed to the left and right of his hands and letting it go. Amami swiftly swoops in and catches his phone.

"Woah there, you're gonna break something if you are like that." Amami chuckles and places his phone on the table and sat opposite of him.

"A-Amami-chan! Its be-because of you my snake died!" Ouma looks at him with a puffy face. His tears slowly started to form "It was so long too.. m-my highest score.." 

"Ouma-kun, you know those crocodile tears won't work on me now." Amami interjects as the other sobbed.

"H-how can *you* tell if its a lie Amami-chan! M-my record.."

"Well, your snake still filled up the screen when it was clearly going in a straight line. So i figured it's a new game. Besides, i have seen your snake coiled up and almost filling the screen up before too. So i'm pretty sure the new highest score is a lie and so are your tears." The green teen just smiles.

"Awww, you got me! Geez.. i thought i could at least get you" Ouma crosses his arms

"Haha, you can always try."

"I-if you made your boyfriend cry, don't you feel guilty?!" 

Both actually knew each other for a few years already. Right before and after Kokichi and Shuichi broke up,even when creepy things happened or whatever the situation was, Amami had always been there to comfort the purple teen. So, after the break up, Amami and Ouma got together and have been ever since. Ouma was so happy after too. To the purple teen, Amami was the most precious person he has ever have. No matter the shitty the situation, Amami was always there for him. Thus, if anything shitty happened to his beloved, he would be there too.

"Well of course" Amami couldn't deny that. " But i can't when you are faking it,right?"

"Mm.. wh-whatever! Let's just go and get something to eat alreadyyy,i'm starving Amami-chan." Whining, he got up and went to buy his food with Amami.

About 10 minutes or so, they both went back to their table. Ouma had just bought some meal set that seemed hard to finish while Amami just had a burger with a large coke (sharing with ouma)to go along with it. They then started to dine on their meal.

"Mm..So, why did you wanted to meet up?" 

Ouma choked on his food, almost forgetting the reason why he had called up Amami in the first place.

"W-well.. it's Saihara-chan." Ouma looks down while his fingers played with the fries he was holding.

"What?" Amami's brows knitted to a serious expression.

"Its not like we're getting back together. I'm serious. It's..it's just that.." Ouma tells him about the message. "Its suspicious and i really don't want to go in this on my own..i-i'm.."

The purple teen's body starts to shiver. He clenches his fists and shuts his eyes tightly "i'm so scared.. especially.. seeing him again.. s-so please-!" Amami cups ouma's hands in his,making the distressed one jolt up ,looking into Amami's eyes. 

"I'll go..don't worry,okay?" He gives Ouma a reassuring smile. "I'll be with you no matter what and i'll protect you,i promise."Amami could see that the eyes of the other turned all watery. Now, he was really sure. 

The purple teen sniffed,trying his hardest to keep his tears from flowing. "Hng..hck-gh..th-thank you.. thank you A-amami-chan.." 

Kokichi let's his hands be covered by Rantaro's warmth. He felt his heart beat fast,his spirit, rising. There was uncertainty shadowing his heart but he knows he could completely trust the person in front of him. The person whose hands are really big, covering his own little ones. He.. he can't express what his little heart felt. Security? Trust? ..Uncertainty? 

...Hard to say.

But.. he trusts him.. Trusts him wholeheartedly.  
________  
21 : 45 , Sunday

Amami runs to the school which they had to meet up in. He looks at his watch. He barely made it. The green teen's eyes scan the entire area. He noticed that the area is not completely dark. There are few light posts turned on and about 2-3 flashlights that seem to be wandering or just floating on their own. Amami had been through many situations where he had to intrude places. One instance was the time where he had to go into the faculty office to get the answers to an extremely difficult test that he was about to have. Fortunately, Amami was smart with his surroundings and also had a helping hand from someone else who was waaaay smarter than he was.

Amami found a way in so easily, the back gate. There are 2 guards there but they seem more interested in their own little conversation. Amami smirked and stayed silent in the darkness. Finally ,the two guards took off to grab a cup of water. This gives Amami the opportunity to quickly sneak in and go off to the top level of the building. 

The green teen saw a small light emanating from inside a class at the end of the corridor and slowly approaches it. The class where the light is, is the meeting area after all. He hoped to god that it wasn't a security guard or else he might have been busted. 

Two classrooms behind, Amami presses his ear on the wall. Tick tock tick tock. Only the sounds of his beating heart rang through his ears. Amami wasn't sure what was waiting for him but chooses to press forward..

One classroom behind. His back pressed against the wall and tried to listen in. Again, no sound. Amami held his breath,turning his head from the corner that separates him and the room with the light source. His body felt as if something crawled all over.

"Fuu.."

"!" Amami instinctively turned, swinging his arm back to the voice that made him almost have a heart attack. The figure behind him moves away quickly.

"Nishishi~ got you Amami-chan!"

Rantarou coughed and pants, sweat dripping down from his face as he holds onto his chest. "Y-you almost made me die.."

Ouma hugs him and sticks out his tongue. "Bleh. Your fault so my revenge!"

While they were both chatting up, a blonde haired chick and a dude with a weird goatee steps out of the classroom which Rantaro was trying to inspect. 

"You're finally here Amami-kun!" Kaede said as she crosses her arms. " You took your time.."

"Yeah! What gives dude! Geez.. you really piss me off!" Kaito could've lowered his damn voice.

"S-sorry?" The green haired teen apologizes, somewhat. 

Ouma face puffs up, and pushes his face on the other. " Dont apologize to them..especially to kaito. Lets just go already.." 

"HUH?!" Kaito exclaims as he feels his blood boiling. Ouma just shrieked slightly, ignoring the fool and pushes Amami into the classroom.

Inside the class, tables and chairs were neatly carried to their side. This left a lot of space for who knows what. Right at the front of the classroom where Amami and kokichi entered the door from, was Shuichi and Maki sitting on the ground with a dim light facing the door. Both of them looked at Amami.

"Doesn't Kaito know when to be silent..." Maki turns away from Amami and everyone but the dark blue ground.

"Amami-kun.. glad to have you here" Shuichi smiles at him and he responds back with the same gesture.

"Of course. Anyways, Kokichi already filled me up with what's going on here. So let's get this started before it gets more late."

"A-ah! Of course!" Shuichi said.

The boy with the cap on instructed everyone to sit in a circle. Ouma sits directly opposite of Shuichi as he leans on Amami's left shoulder. Kaito sits on Shuichi's left side while Kaede on his right and Maki next to Kaede.

Shuichi starts to give a rundown on what's to come. First will be a game of Truth or Dare until 22 : 20. Self explanatory, spin the bottle and pray to god. Choose your torture and off to the next person. 

Next will be a round of Uno,ending probaby before 23 : 00 . Place a card with the same number or color or ,if you're lucky, use the special cards. Loser will have to get everyone water in a kettle from the nearest water fountain without being caught. 

After that a game of hide and seek. 2 seekers, 3 hiders. Don't get caught until 24 : 00 .

Lastly, an escape game. Two participants will enter a room and have to escape before the time limit.

Maki, Kaito ,Shuichi and Kaede seemed quite excited. Amami joins along too while Ouma stares in silence. His eyes surveyed all of them, picking up that something wasn't right here. This uneasiness latched onto him . He digs his nails under his own skin. 

"It's all going to be fine.. get this over with.. and then you can be free.. with Amami-chan.." The purple boy thought to himself.  
________


	2. Undesirable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games, games, games. All so fun until you find out that it is only the beginning to a hellish nightmare.  
> Nightmare?  
> No  
> A hellish Reality

22 : 00 , Sunday.

Game begins, Truth or dare. 

Maki takes out a water bottle from inside her bag and places it in the centre of the circle they formed. Kaede was the first to take it for a spin. Ouma's eyes look at it,spinning in a very nauseating manner until it finally stops onto..Kaede. What luck. She groans and chooses to do a truth.

"So do ya hate anyone?" Kaito asks

"One person, not important okay? Next!" She is quite quick to dismiss everything else.

She spins the bottle again and it lands on the purple boy who was silently spacing out. Kaito,obviously, yells at him. This made Ouma snap out in an instance as he latches onto Amami's arm.

"E-eh ! Um.. Truth!"

"Hm.. How much do you love Amami-kun..?" Maki asks.

"Mm.." The timid boy tries to find the right words to put it, being very,very cautious. "Amami-chan.. A whole lot! Are you trying to take him away from me or something?"

Ouma had to try to fool around too. If he wasn't much for chilling with them, he had to pretend. He isn't sure what's in store for him and he knows being all scared in front of them will be his downfall. Although, what's with that obvious question? Most knew about their relationship, how could Ouma think less about his beloved?

He picks up the bottle and spins it.

Within their time limit, a lot of things happened. When it came to truths, it can either be about life,relationships or future and only about 3 dares took place. Shuichi had to prank one of the officers, Kaito kissing Maki and Amami hugging Kaede.  
What came of as tiring for Kokichi was the questions thrown to him. Like, Do you trust Amami with your life? The answer being,yes. Slowly it starts to spiral down to obscure ones. Ones that are best not spoken. 

There was a line, one side is fun, the other, booooring . Where they are are just above that boring point. Questions get really repetitive after a while to the point Ouma rolled his eyes and raised his voice to shut up and continue in one of his turns.  
________  
22 : 20 , Sunday

Finally on to the most easiest game in the world, Uno. Honestly, Ouma's head really wanted to split open after hearing about the others and their lives. He'd rather be going about on the streets with Amami right now and Just. Fucking. Walk. Much more bearable than being with these people who don't know when to buzz off.

Kaito takes out a box of Uno cards from within Maki's bag and takes the cards out. He passes it to Shuichi who begins to shuffle it and distribute about..10 cards to each player.

"10 cards?" Amami looks at Shuichi.

The teen with the cap simply nods. "It will be more interesting, you know?"

"Hm.. i guess so" 

Thus, the intense game of Uno begins.

....

"Uno game" Ouma places down his last card. 

"Ha?! You got to be fucking cheating!" Kaito yells at the other teen.

Ouma sticks his tongue out at him and hugs Amami's arm. 

"Don't you mock me!" Kaito was pretty much puffing out fumes now. 

This is why Ouma thinks that idiots like him should just admit defeat. How does Shuichi and the others get along with an impulsive fool like him? He doesn't understand and doesn't want to. A waste of his energy.

"Hey now, we're just here to have fun okay? No need for a petty fight ,so relax Momota" Amami just give an empty smile.

Kaito groans and Amami can tell he is about to blow a nerve at this point. Although, Amami at this point was unfazed, too much time with other kids and it's just like talking to a brick wall; talking to yourself since they won't listen. He silently sighs and the games resumed.

"5,yellow.."  
"9,yellow. Uno game. You lose"

Shuichi places his final card above the present. 

"Seems like you got me good Shuichi, I'm impressed" Amami scratches the back of his head and laughs. "You really know how to play your cards,huh?"

"Well.. i haven't been playing a lot, so i guess it's just good luck?" Shuichi laughs nervously.

22 : 45 and a round of Uno is finished! First to beat all is none other than the purple boy, Kokichi. Second, Maki along with Kaede,Kaito and Shuichi. Lastly, it is Amami. Maki proceeds to take out the kettle from inside her bag.. once again. Ouma and Amami just stared blankly at her. Maybe a black hole was inside there that can store a shit ton of things and even pop it back to you in an instance. What the hell is even in her bag at this point?!

Maki gives the Amami the kettle and is looking away from him. The green hair teen takes it from her hands.

"Just have to fill this up to the brim?" Amami asks.

"Yeah.. there's always one water fountain that's always turned on for the guards.. use that." Maki explains.

Amami nods and went out of the class to complete the task at hand. Ouma plays with his fingers as he watches his beloved exit the class. Now the gaze of the other 4 students seem to overwhelm his whole world. The purple teen gulps, heart racing, as he waits in silence for the other's return.

....

One.. two.. Only two guards seem to wandering around the back of the school. The water fountain was just a few steps away. Near the stairs of the back of the school to the classes but was in the detection area of the guards. Amami clutches onto the kettle. To fill a 1.5 litre water bottle with the water from the fountain would take about..30 seconds or so.. this kettle would need at least 2 times that amount so.. 1 minute or just 60 seconds ,around there. That wouldn't be enough time for him.. he might get caught red handed quickly. Not only he had to worry about filling the kettle to the brim, avoiding detection,actually getting there and escaping is also going to be a problem for him.

"Distracting them..hm.. i could do that.." Amami looks at his surroundings.   
…  
10 minutes passed. 

Ouma sat near the door, biting onto the nail of his thumb. Where could Amami be now? He isn't caught right? Did he fall down?! The teen's heart dropped further and further the more the time ticked forward. If his beloved was in danger, he should be running to his rescue! Its just that.. Ouma isn't as strong as Amami and might just create an issue when there wasn't one in the first place. Besides.. it's only been a few minutes.. but it felt like ages !

His sweat increases, dripping from the top to the bottom of his face and through his body. Heart rate beating like haywire. Breathing shortening.

"Where is Amami-chan.. please be safe.. please.. please.." 

Ouma shuts his eyes tight, unconsciously, his hands pressed against the door of the classroom. 

Snap.

His body jolted forward but before he could slam the door wide open, someone grabs him by his shoulder.

"Let me go! Amami-Amami-can might be in danger!" 

"Ouma-kun! Please, calm down!" Shuichi pulls him back.

"No! Let go! H-he needs me! I-if not-!"

Shuichi pulls Ouma to a tight hug. "Amami will be fine.. Trust me..trust him.."

The frantic teen continues to force himself out of the other's arm. This was so unlike him. Normally, he would wait patiently but not this time. The feeling of uncertainty gradually hits him harder and harder. Ouma felt like the weight of the world was crushing him. He wanted to go, he needed to know! 

Suddenly, all thoughts disappeared. His legs had given up on him and started to wobble. Ouma fell to his knees.He reaches out to the door felt weak.

“...Lavender..” He plunges into darkness.  
…  
Clank Clank.

“Ha..Ha..” Amami looks by the corner as sweat fell down his face.

The two guards came back,unaware of Amami’s presence. His once empty kettle is now filled to the brim with water, task complete. 

“Seems like I made it..Time to head back..wonder if Ouma-kun is okay” The teen thought to himself.

He immediately left the scene and tried to avoid spilling the water out. Getting the water was obviously no simple task. Amami had distract the guards first with whatever he think of on the spot. Actually, no. After thinking of a constructed plan in his head, he looked up and noticed one of the guards leaving while the other was facing elsewhere. Looking more closely one of them was asleep he deduced that the other might have wanted to chat or something with someone else. He did not waste any time and quickly went to fill the kettle and just hoped to the heavens to not get caught. As the kettle was almost filled, Amami’s heart almost exploded when he caught a glimpse of light in the corner of his eyes. Shit shit shit and bam. The kettle was filled and he quickly escaped before the guard could see him.

So, that’s how he’s still all fine and dandy and going back to the classroom scot free. It could have been the end for him just now. Amami sighs in relief and continues back into the classroom where all the others are waiting in. Placing his hand on the door of the classroom, Amami opens the door.

“I’m back” He enters with a smile before noticing Kokichi laying his head on Shuichi’s lap.

“Finally.. Took longer than expected.” Kaede looks at him with her arms crossed and mean demeanor.

“Yeah! Even i could have done it fucking faster!” Kaito adds.

Kaede rolls her eyes “Too bad those guards are dumb i guess.”

Amami tries to laugh it off. “O-of course.”

Maki goes up to Rantaro and snatches the kettle from his hands. She could have been a bit nicer but the green teen wouldn’t really expect less from Kaede’s group of friends. No offense that is. Maki then goes to her bag and takes out plastic cups. So in short, he was just doing an errand. Lucky him. Ignoring that, he goes up to Shuichi who was just looking at the sleeping beauty, Ouma.

“Hey uh so.. What happened when i was gone?” Amami asks the teen with the hat.

“H-huh? Oh.. well Ouma-kun was waiting for you and sorta panicked and passed out. So i let him lay on my lap since the floor is cold and i don’t think it's remotely a good idea to let him rest on the others..” Shuichi explains.

“Ah, i see.” He smiles. “Well, thank you for taking care of him while i was gone then. Really appreciate it”

“Yeah, no problem” Shuichi smiles back.

Cough.

Both the teens jolted and looked at..Ouma. The eyes of the sleeping one shuts itself tighter as he starts to cough more and more.

“Ha..Ack.. Ah!” Ouma springs up of Shuichi’s lap.

“Ouma!” Amami and Shuichi called out.

“Ouma what’s wrong!” Amami moves to Ouma’s side and had his hands on the other’s shoulder.

The purple teen breathes frantically once again. His hands near his throat. “W-water-!”

Before Amami could order Shuichi to get him a cup of it, Shuichi had already sprint towards Maki and asking for it. Maki grabs one of the plastic cups and filled it before giving it to the capped teen. He immediately grabs it and runs back to Kokichi’s aid, passing him and the water. Ouma quickly takes it and gulps the entire thing down. A few minutes passed and the purple teen rested his back on the wall as he tried to control his breathing.

“Ouma, are you feeling any better now? What happened?” Amami looks at Kokichi with a look of concern.

The purple teen looked at the other in the eye and quickly pulled Amami to a hug. “A-Amami-chan- hic- Amami-chan.. You’re safe..gh.. I was so damn worried about you!”  
“Sorry about that..” Amami places his hand on Ouma’s head and brought him in close, patting his back.

“Geez.. weak.” Kaede said with an annoyed tone but soft tone. “ Stupid should deserve this..”

Rantaro could obviously hear her but chose to focus on his boyfriend who was practically crying at this point.  
________  
23 : 05 , Sunday

“Better now?” The green teen asks.

Ouma nods. “My throat kinda feels weird..maybe it's the food i had earlier at home coming out and all but.. It's fine, really..”

“If you say so.”

…  
Once everyone was ready, they all gathered at the corner of the class which was nearer to the back door. It was finally time for the last game, Hide and Seek. Ouma felt more excited now. Just a tiny bit more and he was free. He wasn't enjoying his time whatsoever and really doesn’t think that any other game with Shuichi will even help him. Kokichi wanted to just leave and never see his goddamn face again. Might as well get his mind blown than stay any longer.

Anyways. The seekers were chosen through another dumb game of rock paper scissors. Ouma knew tips and tricks in these sorts of games and obviously didn’t became one of the seekers..Nah. He was already bored enough so he lost on purpose,becoming the seeker .. along with Kaito. 

Chills ran up Ouma’s spine. “What a great combination! How many more ways can life not fuck me over!” He shrugs the thought off.

Both him and Kaito turned to face the wall and cover their eyes. All they had to do was count to 40. Fair enough. As they both started counting, Kokichi hears the footsteps of the others running off.

“37..38..39..40..Ready or not.. Uh ..let’s go..” He turns to his side where Kaito was suppose to be. “..find them..?”

Ouma quickly turns back. All he saw was- BANG! 

Once again,darkness.  
…  
Kaede,Maki, Shuichi and Amami ran through the hallway. Maki went off on her own,knowing too big of a group will just mean getting caught more easily. This left Amami alone with Shuichi and Kaede. Kaede suggests that they should all hide in one of the labs in the top floors, which they did. They went to the furthest lab, opening the door through lock picking and close the doors shut. All three then had hidden themselves under the tables.

“Seems like we’ll not get caught here.. Just have to be quiet..that’s all.” Amami pokes his head out from the table he is under.

“Yeah..” 

Amami quickly went back under the table and had Kaede’s face in front of him.

“Amami-kun...” She pulls him to her chest, to his shock.

“H-hey. We um.. Shouldn’t really uh.. Be this close Akamatsu-san” He didn’t understand what was going on and wanted to pull himself out. It's just that.. Kaede had a firm grip on him that didn’t show any signs of letting go.

“Please let go” Amami tries to move back regardless. “Ouma-kun will not like this..-”

A fragrance from her clothes enters his line of smell. He breathes it in again.. Lavender..? 

“So be it..just go and rest up.. You’ll need it” Kaede smirks ever so slightly.

His mind felt all woozy.” What is..this..What are you..?” Amami couldn’t finish his question as his body leans forward onto Kaede.

“You’ll know soon enough..”

Those are the words Amami could hear from the blonde’s mouth before he goes completely unconscious.  
________  
?? : ?? , ???

..Amami’s head rings.. The only thing he could remember was smelling the scent of lavender before falling unconscious..was it..sleeping drugs? If it was, he couldn’t fathom why Kaede would do such a thing..but all became clear as he heard a familiar voice’s cry and the sound of metal clinging viciously. His vision then became more and more clearer.

“Mmm..mh..mh..?” Amami tries to shake his head. 

“I..i can’t..move..” He thought to himself and tried to move his body before looking down to his body. “Wh-what..what’s this?”

Looking down as much as he could, he sees straps. Metal, electronic straps that holds him in place to a bench that was making him face up right. What was even going on anymore.. He looks forward once again. In front of him, he could see a weird device hanging from above. It is too dark to see what it is though. Behind the device is the bars that seemingly separate him from another room.

“Amami-chan! Amami-chan!” Ouma cries out which made Amami grasp onto all his senses. 

“Ouma..kun.. Where are we..? What’s..what’s going on?” 

“I don’t know, i don’t know at all but you’re safe! Y-you’re fucking safe!” The purple teen couldn’t help but shed tears for the next minute or two.

“Ouma-kun.. What happened..in the school..?” 

Ouma looks down and held onto the bars of his side. “I was counting but then Kaito.. He hit me with something hard..probably with a kettle or a bat that they hid somewhere..Wh-What about you?”

“Kaede..” Amami thinks hard before responding. “Kaede made- no, forced me to smell some kind of sleeping drug.. I guess it's the type where it needs to be smelled and she fell unconscious after me.”

“W-wait.. The smell! Was it lavender?!” Ouma’s grip on the cars became tighter

“Yeah?” Amami tried to cock his head to the side but was forced to remember that he couldn’t move it.

“That’s the thing i smelled before i fell unconscious when you left with the kettle!” The purple teen turns his back to Amami and walks left and right, placing his hand over his mouth. 

“Ouma-kun..?”

“ To bring us to the school at an ungodly time.. Kaede,Kaito, Maki..” He stops in his tracks and looks at his fingers. “ First game, truth or dare..information. Second the Uno game was to..separate us intentionally. Third, t-the hide and seek game.. To separate and capture us easily because Shuichi knew.. A-and..the last game..”

Ouma quickly looks around the room. Metal bars surround him, a messy and dirty place that seem looks like it could crumble and crash with just the right amount of force. The odor didn’t help whatsoever, it was like manure but slightly better than that. He searched all four walls of his caged room. Nothing ,he was trapped inside a cage that was stuck in one side of the room. There was,however, a single door in the left corner of the cage that was near to the bars Amami face. On the opposite corner.. A wood shredder or a mini version of it that was connected to a tube that connects itself to a jar above a scale. The jar had a mark on it. Next to the scale was a single button that is attached to a machine. That machine had itself a mechanical pulley. A Pulley on the machine itself and one behind Amami connected by a belt on both and.. That weird device in front of Amami. It had something that made Ouma’s heart skip a beat. A circular saw. A saw pointing directly to Amami.

“Wh-what’s..the meaning of all this..? This can’t be.. no..” Ouma said as he moves back. 

The more and more he did, he felt something and that something made him trip and fall onto his back.

“Ngh!” In the corner of his eyes he sees something shiny and quickly went to grab it. A tape recorder “!”

The moment the purple teen pulled the tape recorder to himself, a string that connects itself to the object detaches. Suddenly he hears loud noises of machines working to life coming from Amami’s side of the room and at that point, he wished he could revert time. Revert to a time where he got the text and had to make a choice. A time where he wished he had rejected it.

“O-Ouma-kun! W-what did you do?!” Amami desperately struggles to shift his body. ”The device, its moving!”

Ouma sees it. The saw blade, it was spinning, spinning at high speeds. His face turned pale, his body become jelly as he watches. His looked at the tape recorder in his hands and presses the play button. He bit deeply onto his lips,ultimately realizing the horror of accepting to come and play one. Last. Time.

\---  
To: Kokichi Ouma  
From: Shuichi Saihara

Hey, it's um me, Shuichi Saihara. I.. I wanted to apologize for everything that happened when we were together. I really messed things up, huh? Sorry. I didn't mean to come off as a creep to you, I really mean it.   
Look, can we meet up for the last time at your school? Tomorrow 10 pm,meet at your class? If you're asking what I was planning, I just want to at least see you for the last time and have fun with you. Don't worry though, you won't be alone! Kaede,Maki and Kaito will be coming too. You can also bring anyone else with you. Preferably one.

|| So, I want to play a game. ||

We'll play hide and seek and run around the school and then have more fun. There's also security so it will be more fun evading them and pranking them. So, do you want to come? I promise you, it will be fun.  
\---  
Messed up.. This is so fucking messed up! He knew that the other was bat shit crazy but to this level?! Fuck..! Ouma had not only once had to sit through with him to watch the movie,multiple times. All sickening him right down to the core.

The tape plays in a tone that sounded demonic, like a girl but Kokichi knew.. He knew that it was him but only that the voice was modified.. Shuichi Saihara.

“Hello Ouma Kokichi, i’d like to play a game”

Thus, the last game begins. The escape game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who were interested by my first chapter of this crazy fanfiction and for all those kudos and comments! They do mean a lot <3  
> I'm sure most of you would know what movies that this fanfic is inspired from so.. you should know how insane this gets. ;')
> 
> I was planning for this to only be at two chapters but soon realized that 2 chapters will not bring out the horror of this fanfiction so I've decided to make this a chapter longer.  
> I don't have an editor and so there might be errors here and there.
> 
> I feel like i lack the atmosphere for this chapter because i simply didn't know how to write it out.   
> There were also many things used for this chapter and i might not even convey it right especially the ones near the end.
> 
> One might be drugs used. i am not a skilled person in those fields but i get the general idea of their usage and went to research as much as i could about them. One day i might correct it if i find the right kinds of drugs and such. If somethings used or done to the characters doesn't make sense, i'm sorry! I'm sometimes going of with how my brain wants it to go so it sometimes might not make sense.
> 
> I write it here if you are confused. The device in Amami's side of the room are connected. There are pulleys and belts from the machine to the device above and in front of Amami. The device is like those crane games that can move up, down,left and right but this device only moves towards one of the pulleys behind Amami.

**Author's Note:**

> First, this will be my first time every writing a horror themed fanfic. i love Pregame Au so i decided to roll with the idea. Sorry if the some are OOC or inconsistent.
> 
> Soooo, i'd like to clear up on the personalities of each character in this pregame fanfic (note that this is what i think, might be false canon-ly)
> 
> Kokichi Ouma  
> +A nervous person who will be more open and playful to those he likes.  
> +Pretty wimpy at times (school loser i guess)
> 
> Amami Rantarou  
> +Very similar to his canon character but much more willing to do things which can be both a good and bad thing.
> 
> Shuichi Saihara  
> +An obsessed weirdo who can be manipulative
> 
> Maki Harukawa  
> +Cold,Distant, Loves watching others downfall
> 
> Kaito Momota  
> +Angry ass man who needs medical treatment
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu  
> +Hopeless, spiteful, more negative  
> ____________  
> So in the next chapter, expect some disturbing shit. Not the most Romeo and Juliet thing. haha.  
> (I'm sorry for my first Oumami fanfic to be something like this ;v;. love to torture am i right?)


End file.
